The Simple Honest Truth
by CelticKawaii
Summary: Oneshot! Finished! We all know Ragnarok's a jerk, but what happens when Chrona's had it with him? One-shot, male!Chrona, rated for Rag's antics and mention of Blair. R&R!


**Okay, so this is my first Soul Eater fanfiction, so go easy on me! I've been thinking about writing this for a while, and then I had to choose between doing this and watching a movie I didn't want to see anyway, so...yeah, you get the idea.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater, or any of the characters therein, just a vivid imagination and insomnia. I shouldn't have to tell you this...**

**Fo****r those of you who want to correct me about Chrona's gender, I already know it was never established in canon, but he's a boy in this fanfic...please don't flame me!**

**So this is basically about a fact most of us already know: Ragnarok is an ass. Am I the only one who wonders when he pushes his meister too far?**

**WARNINGS: Pretty much anything done by Ragnarok, fluff, and possible spoilers.**

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong, Chrona? Can't sleep?"

Chrona sat up in bed as he glanced over at his weapon partner sticking out of his back. Of course he couldn't sleep, and he wasn't too happy with the antics Ragnarok had pulled in the past week. Then again, the fact that he was a part of him only made matters worse. Chrona let out a sigh.

"Ragnarok, you're being really mean to everyone here," he began. "and I really don't like what you're doing," No, that was dumb...but what else was there to say? After all, it was the truth - and a bit of an understatement - that Ragnarok was starting to scare people away. He had to speak up some time...

"Aw, come on, Chrona, it wasn't that bad," Ragnarok replied, leaning into the boy's head.

"Yes it was," Chrona replied. "Remember what happened with that new girl?"

"You mean the one who wanted to parter up with you? You're damn right I remember!" Ragnarok piped up.

* * *

"Hey Chrona," Kelly said.

"Y-yeah? Uh, hey," Chrona stuttered. He'd always been bad with talking to girls, and he wasn't expecting the newest attendent at the DWMA to come up to him all of a sudden.

"Well, I'm still looking for a meister and I was wondering if you'd be willing to have me as your weapon partner,"

"Oh, well it's just that -" before he could finish, Ragnarok burst out of his back and grabbed a clump of Kelly's red hair.

"Listen you dumb brat! Chrona already has a weapon partner and it's me, you got that?" he snapped at her, after which he started punching her in the face.

"Ow, stop! You're pulling my hair!"

"Ragnarok, cut it out!"

"Yeah, you want a piece of me? Not so tough now, are you, carrot-top!"

"I'm so sorry, I really am! He's not usually this bad!"

"Yeah, who's laughin' now, Barbie!"

"Ow! Quit it!"

Just then, Soul and Black*Star walked in on the scene, with the little black monster pulling Kelly's hair with one hand and smacking her in the face with the other, and Chrona caught between the two. The two of them looked at each other.

"You think we should do something?" asked Soul.

"Nah, they can handle themselves," said Black*Star, trying to pretend that he didn't see anything.

"Whatever," Soul shrugged, as he followed suit.

* * *

"Haha, I sure showed her who's boss!" Ragnarok said proudly. Chrona glared at him.

"Ragnarok, you could've hurt her real bad. She's afraid to go down that hall now,"

"Yeah, so?"

"You broke her nose,"

For a while, neither of them talked. Then finally, Ragnarok spoke up. "Are you finally gonna go to sleep now?"

"No, I'm still upset,"

"Well really Chrona, it was one time! It was a hazing!"

"That's not all. You nearly got me in trouble, remember?"

"What? The test?"

"Yes," Chrona said, wincing at the thought. "I told you to stop cheating,"

* * *

Everyone was in the middle of the exam, the only sound being of pencils writing and erasers rubbing against paper. Sadly for Chrona, Ragnarok thought it would be a brilliant idea to take advantage of sitting directly between Maka and Death the Kid. He popped out of Chrona's back about half way through the test, glanced at Maka's paper, and whispered an answer in the boy's ear.

"Really, are you sure that's the answer?" he whispered.

"Yeah, trust me on this," he answered back.

For the longest time, Chrona had no idea how his weapon partner was getting all these answers. _He must have studied a lot for this test_, he thought. Unfortunately, Sid caught on to it before Chrona did.

"I...I had no idea he was cheating. I'm so sorry!" Chrona gasped as his face turned beet red. "I didn't think...I really didn't know..."

It took a lot of convincing to get him out of detention, and even then, Maka had to convince Sid not to seperate Chrona from the rest of the students for any future exams.

* * *

"And that Shinigami kid, he wasn't any help at all! It took him forever just to write his name!"

"I got in a lot of trouble because of that," Chrona said. "I didn't want to cheat. It's wrong and you shouldn't have done it,"

"Hey, I was only trying to help you, Chrona," said Ragnarok. "You can't blame me for trying,"

Chrona facepalmed. "And that's not all you've done in the past week,"

"Remember that time we walked in on Blair?"

"Don't remind me!" Chrona wimpered, covering his face with a pillow.

"What? That one wasn't my fault,"

"I never said it was. I just rather you not bring it up,"

Ragnarok chuckled. "But really Chrona, why do you want to keep bringing up this week? What's the big deal?"

"You're hurting my friends and I don't like it," he shot back. "Why are you always so mean to everyone?"

"Why Chrona?" Ragnarok growled. He was ready to give a hard answer, about the stupid ugly idiots here at the school or something, but the question hit him harder than he thought; Ragnarok knew why, but he didn't want to say it. "Because..." he began, then he trailed off. What was he supposed to tell him? He was mad, that was the reason; not the best answer, but...it was the truth.

"Because why, Ragnarok?" Chrona pressed. Ragnarok searched for the right words to say, something to shut him up. But he couldn't think of anything except the flat-out truth.

"Because...remember when you and I used to work for Lady Medusa? I was so much stronger back then! No one dared stand up to us, we were way too powerful," Ragnarok said, reminiscing the days he was actually bigger than his current plushie-sized form. "Boy those sure were the days, eh Chrona?"

"Actually, you bullied me a lot back then," Chrona countered. "and you hurt me a lot more,"

"Yeah yeah, so I roughed you up a bit back then," Ragnarok brushed off the comment. "But still, now...ugh! That Maka girl called me cute, for Pete sakes! No one takes me seriously anymore; how else do you expect me to get the point across, huh?"

"Well, it's different now, Ragnarok," Chrona said. "People still take you seriously. It's just now you're not scaring people off as much...except for Kelly..."

"Oh really?" Ragnarok said. "It may be nice for you, but what about me, hm? Does anyone care about how I feel?"

"I do," Chrona answered him. "I still care about you. I just didn't realize how you felt up til now, that's all,"

Ragnarok actually...appreciated that. "Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Aw, thanks a lot, Chrona," Ragnarok went ahead and hugged Chrona's head before realizing what he was doing. _Oh crap,_ he thought. _Dammit Ragnarok, don't get too sentimental! Pull yourself together man!_

"Could you at least try to be nicer next time?" Chrona pleaded, looking up at Ragnarok.

"Yeah, I guess," he answered. "Now can we get some sleep? We've got a big day tomorrow,"

"Yeah, sure," Chrona yawned as Ragnarok finally went back into the boy's body.

* * *

**Well, there you go. I really hope I didn't have any OOC moments! Please tell me what you thought about it. Sorry about the fluff, I wasn't expecting that much of it here actually. Oh, and about the Blair incident...all they did was walk in. Nothing else happened. I swear. Really.**

**For those of you who are wondering what happened with Kelly, here's the epilogue: she asked several people if she could be their weapon partner (including Death the Kid, who turned her down for lack of symmetry). She finally ended up with Hiro shortly after he 'dumped' Excalibur.**

**Please review! ;)**


End file.
